The goal of nursing research in women's health is to develop knowledge that helps prevent illness and promote and enhance well-being (McElmurry & Huddleston, 1991). Research in this area requires increased sophistication in survey research techniques, multivariate statistical analysis, behavioral intervention, and an increased understanding of the distinction between well-being and health versus illness and disease. Nursing's special contribution to this endeavor is its wholistic focus on women as biopsychosocial beings,, and long history of emphasis on health. This proposal aims to develop the Principal Investigator as a nurse scientist through formal coursework in advanced research methodology and multivariate statistics; consultation with experts in nursing, biology, psychology, and sociology; tutorial activities and laboratory experience; team membership on Dr. Hobfoll's ongoing research projects; and the conduct of a research project focused on predictors, moderators, and health outcomes of the transition to midlife for African American and Caucasian women. The specific aims of the application are to: (1) develop proficiency in advanced research methodology with special focus on clinical investigations into women's health; (2) develop and become proficient in advanced nursing interventions such as mastery enhancement, social support development, and skill and competency enhancement which are related to the transition to midlife of African-American and Caucasian women and to the larger area of women's health; and (3) conduct a research project on Predictors, Moderators and Health Outcomes of the Transition to Midlife for African American and Caucasian women that is part of a program of research that builds upon thee previous research. Despite the fact that women comprise over 50% of the population in the United States (Woods, 1982) and approximately 26 million (1 out of every 5) women in the United States are midlife (40-60 years old), there is a profound lack of knowledge about women's health in general and midlife women's health in particular. Midlife has been characterized as a period of profound physical and psychosocial change for women and their capabilities to conduct socially and economically productive lives are dependent on a successful transition through midlife challenges. Moreover, since women are usually the "hubs" of the family as caregiver to the children, elderly, and their mates, any negative outcomes for them place their entire family at risk for disturbance. Yet, midlife in women remains engulfed in more myth than scientific evidence. A better understanding of midlife is particularly important as researchers search for factors which predict future disease or its prevention and health. Hobfoll's Conservation of Resources Theory (1988) will be used to predict whether midlife is perceived as stressful based upon a woman's resources. Since the research findings in midlife as a stressful time are equivocal, resources may likely explain the differential experience of stress in midlife women.